Description: The purpose of establishing a stroke registry is to support patient recruitment for two IDSs, future OAIC pilot studies, and community information dissemination. A centralized recruitment effort can be cost-effective and can integrate multidisciplinary collaboration. Specifically, the aims of this core are 1) to establish a stroke registry infrastructure designed to register stroke cases, aged 50 years and older, from 12 participating hospitals in the greater Kansas City area; 2) to perform chart reviews to gather data on things such as patient demographics, baseline medical conditions, and patient intake of medications; 3) to obtain patient written consent and conduct interviews and assessments of patients' stroke severity, level of impairment, and activities of daily living prior to and after the stroke event; 4) to assess additional measures of functional and mental state of patients 20-30 days after the stroke onset to determine their eligibility for being randomly placed into the studies; 5) to screen and identify eligible subjects to participate in two IDSs from the stroke registry database; 6) to maintain a randomization profile on patients in the IDS; 7) to recruit and maintain a patient pool for future OAIC pilot studies; and 8) to serve as a source of information on stroke care in conjunction with the American Heart Association for information dissemination to the community.